Pups in The Magical World 2 (Bloopers)
Since first movie had bloopers, why not have the sequel have them too? More new bloopers will be added as I complete more of the script (and come up with some ideas). Ready? Here we go! In... 4... 3... 2... 1... aaaaannnnd.... ACTION! ---- Director: Take 3! Action! (Lake scene: Rocky arrives on the scene) (He's wearing floaties, an inner tube, flippers, a life jacket, and a scuba mask with a snorkel) Lilac: Sugar Pup, yuh ain't gonna fall in the water! (Rocky spits out the snorkel) Rocky: But I hate getting wet! ---- Director: Take 9! Action! (Milli, Geo, and Bot are hopping on the lilypads) Bot: YAAAAHH!! (He trips and falls in the water) I'm OK! ---- Director: Take 10! (Same lilypad scene) (Milli and Geo hop on a lilypad on the same side) (Bot hops onto the same spot) (The lilypad flips over) (The trio comes out of the water near the lilypad) Bot: *Laughs* We're okay. ---- Director: Take 11! (Lilypad scene again) (The pups are hopping on the rocks) (Chase trips and falls into the water) You okay? Chase: Just have the wet-pup smell.... ---- Director: Take 1! (Apple Bloom swings on the vine) Apple Bloom: Who-hoo-hoooo! Whoooaaaa! (She crashes into a tree) Just like in the first movie... I knew I should have practiced at least once... ---- Director: Take 3! Zo: It's the 'Bamboozler' Flute! ... uh, 'bam-voodoo'? ---- Director: Take 38! Zo: It's the Bamboo 'Kazoo'! *Laughs* (between laughs) It's a flute, not a kazoo. ---- Director: Take... 95! Zo: It's the 'Bamboo-boo' uh.. 'voo-hoo' Pppt! *blabbles* Crew: *Laughs* Zo: *Laughs* I'm not gonna get it... Director: Cut! ---- Director: And... Action! (nothing happens) Woman with Megaphone: Uh... wait! Where's Charmy? (Nearby, Charmy is wearing sunglasses, sitting on a recliner, and using those silver tanning thingies) Director: Charmy? (Charmy has headphones in his ears and is listening to "Shake Your Tail") Can someone get him please? ---- Director: And... Action! Rainbow Dash: Give me a berry. (Pinkie places a cherry in her hoof) Pinkie, you're supposed to give me a berry, not a "cherry". Pinkie: Sorry, but you can have it. Chimicherrychangas... (She sticks out her toungue) Blah. ---- Rainbow Dash: Give me a berry. (Pinkie places a huge berry on her hoof) Crew: *Laughs* Rainbow: Pinkie! This won't even fit in a tuba! ---- Rainbow Dash: Give me a berry. (Pinkie places Berry in her hoof) Berry: *Plu-da!* Crew: *Laughs loudly* Rainbow: *Laughs* Oh, Pinkie! That was a good one! Her name is Berry. Berry: *Plu-da!* Plu-da!* Director: (between laughs) Cut! ---- Cream: Please bring back my sweet, little Cheese, Charmy. (Charmy turns to her suddenly) Charmy: ME!? (As he turned, he got his antenna tangled with Cream's ear) Oops! Ohohohoh OH! Cream: Ow! Owowowowowow OW! Charmy: Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Little help here?! Cream: This is serious, please! Can we cut? ---- (Rainbow Dash flies over to Judith) Rainbow: You okay? (Judith looks at her) Judith: *startled* AAH! (She backs away) Rainbow: Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Judith: You're a-- (She starts to back too close to the camera) Rainbow: Watch the camera! Carly: Watch it! Watch it! (Judith bumps into the camera and it falls over) (It shows some of the crew members, in its side-view) Judith: I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! ---- Marshall: I'll give you some help. Apple Bloom: Just don't bite my tail! (She gets ready to climb off) (Marshall grabs part of her bow to lift her down) (Suddenly, there's ripping sounds) (Apple Bloom lands on the ground) (Marshall looks like he's still holding her bow, but he's holding half of it) (Apple Bloom's wearing the other half) (The others all laugh, even Apple Bloom) (Marshall drops the other half and smiles nervously) Marshall: *nervously laugh* Director: Cut. Wardrobe. *laughs* ---- (Oscar looks at a Mudkip and gets smitten) Oscar: So is there a Mr. Pokemon you have to swim home to? (When he approaches the Mudkip, it tips over) (It was one of those cardboard props) Oh! I'm sorry. I thought she was real. *Nervous laugh* .....*sigh*..... Can I take it home after we're done with the movie? ---- (On a scene) (There is the sound of liquid moving) Rubble: *Sighs deeply* That's better. Rarity: Aah! Towel! We need a towel over here! Rubble: Sorry, couldn't hold it in... ---- Director: Action! (Rubble is sitting down) (Along came a spider who sat down next to him) Rubble: S-s-s-s-s SPIDER!! (He starts running around scared) AAH! AAH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Director: Cut! Someone calm Rubble down and do something about the spider! ---- Lil' Leah: Run! (She begins to run, but she bumps into the camera) (Both Tails and Apple Bloom flinch) Oof! Apple Bloom: Oooh.... Tails: That's not the way I would've run. (Lil' Leah gets up) (She's rubbing her head) Lil" Leah: Uh, guys, I'm right here, you know! ---- Pinkie Pie: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. (She puts a cupcake over her eye) OW! OW! OW! My eye! Seriously, here! I got cupcake icing in my eye! Seriously here! SERIOUS! Stop the camera! (She places her hoof over the camera) ---- Rainbow Dash: From now on, you may call me 'Sun' Rainbow Dash! Director: Cut! It's "fun", not "Sun". Rainbow: Sorry, let me try again Rainbow: From now on, you may call me 'Bun' Rainbow Dash! Director: Cut! Just eat the banana now, and we'll get back to the line! (Rainbow smiles nervously) (She eats the banana by squeeling it) ---- (Sunny is flying up in the sky) (Charmy flies in her direction) Sunny: *Gasp* Charmy: AAAAAAHH! (Sunny flinches, but then she sees that the path is clear) Sunny: *Whew* (On her back, Charmy is relaxing) (He flew there) ---- Director: Get positions ready up there! Apple Bloom: That's so interesting! You two met Patch when you both became bonded to magic gems and turned into fairies? Milli: Yep. Director: Role camera! (Oscar falls out of the tree, like he's supposed to) Oscar, for the last time! Wait for action, please! Let's reset! We're losing the light! (Bell rings) Apple Bloom: And you being chased by a Dark Fairy named Rebecca? Geo: We liked to call her Becky. ---- (Storage scene) Sonic: I’m coming, Tails! (He runs up the side of the building, but then he falls off) Whoa! Oof! I meant to do that... ---- Director: Take 6! Rainbow Dash: You're still a great guy. (A ringtone sounds) (The Loyaletes are startled) (Amy Rose checks her phone) Amy Rose: It's not me.... Zo: Mine's off. (Whoever got the call answers their phone) Geo: Hello? Oh, hi, Star. I-- Oops! Uh, I'll call you back... (He hangs up) Sorry... ---- Director: Take 4! (A phone rings) (Cream answers it) Cream: Hello? Mother? Um, I told you that I'd call you. Director: Stop rolling! Cream: I'm so sorry, but I have to go! Love you! (She hangs up) ---- Director: Fair path, take 8! (While walking, Pinkie's tail starts ringing) Rainbow: Is that your Pinkie Sense? Pinkie: Nope, it's my phone! (She pulls an antique phone out and answers it) Hello? Maud!? How's my amazing older sister? (Rainbow facehoofs herself) Rainbow: Ugh! Cut! (She covers the screen with her hoof) ---- Director: Take 5! Vinnie: Has anyone seen Minka? (Minka jumps out of the bushes) Minka: SURPRISE!!! All: AAAH! Minka: *Laughs* Gotchya! Director: *pant* *pant* cut... ---- (This is from a deleted scene) Vinnie: Please! Take me! I want to save Sunil! (Minka grabs him by the tail and flings him back) (Only, she's holding his tail) Minka: No! Take me! Director: Cut! (Minka sees that she's holding Vinnie's tail) Minka: *Laughs* Should we just put that in the movie now? He lost his tail! *Laughs* Megaphone Woman: He won't grow a tail back in the time we have. We'll just have to cut the scene. ---- Megaphone Lady: Rolling! Penelope: You think he'll be okay? I hope he doesn't-- (Fluttershy covers her mouth) Fluttershy: Shh! Geo: Nix-nay on the trash-tray. Skye: I think you mean "Ix-nay on the ash-tray". Geo: Huh? Milli: Looks like you gotta eread-ray your ipt-scray. Director: Cut! (Fluttershy removes her hoof from Penelope's mouth) Fluttershy: Uh, Miss Wright. What's his line again? ---- Tails: Time to show what I can do! (He uses his twin tails to fly, but he doesn't go very far with them) Whoa! Oof! Meant to do that... ---- Lilac: But yuh-- yuh-- Rainbow: *sputters then laughs* I'm sorry. She looks funny when she's angry. (Lilac stares at the camera angrily) Lilac: Ah do not! Crew: *laughs* Lilac: What?! ---- (Rainbow leans her hoof on the bark, but instead of the Bamboo Flute coming out) Minka: SURPRISE!! Rainbow: AAH! Minka: *laughs* Gotchya again! ---- Myron: Let's go! Let's go! (Damien pulls on the go switch, but it breaks off) Myron: Uh... Let's fix the switch before it's too late! ---- Oakley: Tail-slate! Director: Take 13! Action! (Sonic runs down the corner) Sonic: Hurry! Fluttershy: I'm trying! (She doesn't make the turn and crashes nearby) I'm okay... ---- Director: Take 14! Action! (Sonic runs down the corner) Sonic: Hurry! Fluttershy: I'm trying! (When she attempts to brake for the turn, Milli and Geo fall off her back) Oh my goodnesss! I'm so sorry! Are you two all right!? I'm not good with turns! ---- Director: Take 15! Action! (Sonic runs down the corner) Sonic: Hur-- OW! (A random bouncy ball bounces on his head) (He rubs his head) Hey! (Fluttershy flies right into him) Sonic and Fluttershy: Whooa!! Oof! Sonic: Okay! This is the 15th take! I can not work like this! I'll be taking a run! (He gets up and runs off) Fluttershy: I need a break... ---- Rainbow: Do it! Don't think it! (Behind Judith and Rainbow are cut-outs where you poke your head through) (Suddenly, through the tuxedo cut-out....) Minka: Guess who! (Rainbow and Judith are surprised at first, but they start to laugh) What? (She looks where she is) Oh. *laughs* Hey, I look pretty good. Director: *between laughs* Cut, and go get my camera. ---- Lightning Strike: Fire is a killer of nature and.... uh... what was my line again? Director: Cut! That's the 5th time. Lightning Strike: Sorry... Miss Wright, the script? ---- Oakley: Marker! Director: And Action! Onchao: *whinnys* Twilight: Uh... They're not tiny elves; they're faries. Patch: What did he say? Twilight: *nervously* Uh... can we go again? ---- (The boom mic constantly hits Twilight's head) Twilight: OW! OW! OW! Mike: Sorry, sorry, sorry... Onchao: *laughs in a neigh way* Twilight: Can I get an ice pack? ---- Onchao: *whinnys* Twilight: What do you mean by "Am I off the market"? Onchao: *whinnys* Twilight: Onchao! Carly: Uh... we're starting here. Onchao: *nervous neigh* Twilight: *nervous laugh* ---- Applejack: ...I think I need some water... Rainbow: I'll get some! (When she flies off, a smack sound is heard) OW!! Who put that ceiling there?! ---- Director: Take 6! Action! Tails: Let's go. (Lil' Leah uses her vine to swing over to the window) (But when Tails tries to fly up there with his tails, he falls to the ground) Whoa! Oof! (Lil' Leah flinches) I'm okay... ---- Director: Take 16! Action! Tails: Let's go. (When Lil' Leah tries to swing on her vine she accidentally bumps into the camera and falls to the ground) Lil' Leah: ow... ---- Director: Take.... 66.... action... Tails: Let's go-ooooo!!! (The cage props suddenly fall down with them) We're okay... Megaphone Woman: Cut! Can we get some more cage props please? ---- (Penelope lifts her ears up) Penelope: It sounds like... (Sounds come out that aren't supposed to) a-a sheep, and a... monkey.... a firetruck.... and a..... DINOSAUR!!?? Ruunnn!! Megaphone Woman: CUT!! Clear the set! Clear the set! Lilac: Wait a second! There are no dinos in our time! But... (She makes a vine grow out of the ground and lifts up the cause of the sounds) Charmy: What? You wanna try my new 'press-a-button-and-it-makes-a-sound book? Listen to this! (He presses a button and it makes a horse neigh sound) (Everyone pauses for a second, but then they all laugh) ---- (That's every blooper that was accidentally recorded) Category:Bloopers Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers